herofandomcom-20200223-history
Alisa Bosconovitch
Alisa Boskonovitch is a character and a heroine in the Tekken series who was introduced in Tekken 6: Bloodline Rebillion. ''She is an android created by Doctor Boskonovitch who is a clone of his deceased daughter. Alisa was suddenly awakened from cryosleep by Lars Alexandersson. They were attacked by Jack-6 robots, but the girl quickly sawed them down with her chainsaw arms. While fighting, it is later revealed that she was built and programmed to protect Jin. After Jin orders her to attack Lars, but was defeated. Some time later, she was later taken to a hospital by Lars. She was then fixed up better than ever, and then a wrote a journal entry saying the forecast is sunny and today is going to be a good day. Appearance Alisa's primary outfit consists of a light and dark purple ombre dress slantedly split down the front that ends in a back skirt, a white belt decorated with chains and three blue roses on the side, uneven black thigh high stockings with one of which that has a garter that connects to her black short shorts, and white boots with black cuffs. Her breasts are covered in a criss-crossed, halter-like manner, with the strings securely attaching to her white collar which has a blue rose on the left side, white gloves covering her hands and uneven, detached, purple sleeves. She also has three flowers embedded into the right side of her hair. Her second outfit consists of red shoes, white socks, a red sarafan (with two stripes, one gold and one white), and white bracelets around her gloves' cuffs. Personality Unlike most robots, Alisa possesses emotions and acts more like a human than a robot. She is a very kind-hearted individual. She speaks in a polite manner and is sensitive to others' feelings. Alisa can also appear rather childish and resembles Ling Xiaoyu's characteristic. In Tekken: Blood Vengeance, it is shown that she is also very capable of deception, as well as being quick to make friends with anyone, even Panda. And in the CGI movie, Alisa cheers Xiaoyu up telling her that she can stop the fighting between the father and sons of the Mishima house, as well as insisting that she owed Xiaoyu her life as she saved her once. She does not like to fight or hurt anyone, but when push comes to shove, she is a formidable fighter. As a robot, she is very intelligent and often speaking in technical terms. In some situations, when people call Alisa a robot, she denies that fact and insists that she is a human being, though it was never known if she insists as such in Blood Vengeance as only a handful amount of people knew her to be a robot. When she was commanded by Jin, she doesn't recognize Lars, she performs his commands at full efficiency. In Blood Vengeance, while she still recognizes Xiaoyu when she was ordered to take Xiaoyu out, she puts her mission as her top priority. So much so, that she does not hesitate in her attempt to kill Xiaoyu. It is shown both in the game as well as the CGI movie that Jin has full control of her, obeying his every command without any resistance. Project X Zone Alisa makes an appearance in Project X Zone. She is a support character for any of the playable characters Crosspedia Entry A combat android created by Doctor Boskonovitch, an authority of robotics and the man responsible for Mishima Zaibatsu weapons development. As she is equipped with next-generation A.I., she is capable of extremely human expressions and reactions, but she can also sometimes say quite strange things. She was created to protect Jin, and can carry out other orders if he orders her to do so. Along with weapons such as chainsaws and the ability to fire off her fists, she has thruster wings stored in her back which allow her to fly. She can also use her freely detachable head as a bomb. Trivia *She has a habit of taking off her head during conversations in Project X Zone Gallery 300px-Alisa_Bosconovitch_TTT2.png|Alisa Boskonovitch in''Tekken Tag Tournament 2 90px-Alisa_Boskonovitch_^_^.jpg|Alisa's render from Tekken: Blood Vengeance 300px-AlisaTekken6.jpg|''Alisa in Tekken 6'' Alisa_(Tekken).jpg|Project X Zone Appearance alisa (15).jpg alisa (31).jpg Category:Heroines Category:Robots Category:Tekken Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Movie Heroes Category:Heroic Creation Category:Neutral Good Category:Servant of a Villain Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Villains turned to the Good Side Category:Redeemed Heroes Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Speedsters Category:Traitor Category:Humanoid Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Remorseful Heroes Category:Lethal Heroes Category:On & Off Heroes Category:Brutes Category:Possessed Object Category:Modified Human Category:Project X Zone Heroes Category:Lead Females Category:Reactionary Heroes Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Martial Artists Category:Anime Heroes Category:Mastermind Category:Good Twin/Clone